This invention deals with diapers and more particularly with a disposable diaper utilizing an integral removable bag for discard.
Disposable diapers are preferably provided with an impervious back surface. The back surface of the diaper is the surface opposite the surface of the diaper to be placed against the body. The impervious back surface serves to prevent seepage of liquid collected in the absorbent body of material of the diaper. This eliminates the need for a separate covering garment such as "baby pants", usually employed as a protection against strikethrough in the case of other diapers. Diapers constructed with an impervious back surface are particularly preferred for use at times when washing facilities are not readily accessible or at times of limited storage conditions, for example, when traveling with infants. The impervious backside of the diaper may be a thin plastic sheet which also serves as a reinforcing component of the diaper.
Disposable diapers are suitable for a single use, after which they are discarded. Disposal of the soiled diaper immediately after removal may not be convenient. Furthermore, disposal of the diaper or the fluid absorbent portion of the diaper in flush toilets may not be desirable, in fact, may be prohibited in many instances. The front surface of the diaper (the surface to be placed against the body) usually comprises a fluid pervious sheet covering the absorbent filler material of the diaper. This cover sheet has sufficient wet strength so that it does not disintegrate under use. Because of its wet strength properties it may cause some difficulties in sewage disposal systems, for example, in septic tank systems. It is for this reason that soiled disposable diapers are instead discarded in trash containers until they can be disposed of permanently through other refuse disposal systems. Although stored only temporarily in a trash container, the unsanitary aspect of this is a drawback to the use of disposable diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,688 reveals a disposable diaper but makes no mention of an integral removably vehicle for its disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,753 reveals a disposable diaper with an integral vehicle for its disposal. However the vehicle is not detachable and is mounted to the backing sheet of the disposable diaper. Additionally, the utilization of this vehicle requires extensive handling of the soiled diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,545 reveals a disposable diaper with an integral removable vehicle for its disposal. However, the vehicle does not contain a closing flap with a fastening strip and there is no integral way of sanitary storage.
The present invention utilizes a disposable diaper with an integral removable bag for its disposal. Upon storage of the diaper the removable bag keeps the absorbent bag layer sanitary. Upon use the removable bag is detached and the diaper is placed on the infant. When the infant requires changing a new diaper is procured and its removable bag is detached. The soiled diaper is placed in the bag and the flap is folded over and secured via the fastening strip for sanitary storage until disposed of.